Tears and Rain
by XoXokibasmyantidrugXoXo
Summary: Sasunar oneshot yaoi with lemon! Yes this summary most likely sucks, but story is good! Naruto is about to leave Konoha when Sasuke returns and shows up back into his life. What happens when they see eachother at the ramen stand? read to find out! R&R plz


A/N: Hey there everyone. I just had to get this out of my head. It's roughly 37 pages in my comp. book so it's long. This makes me happy!

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.

WARNING: Yaoi! This story contains boyxboy sexual contact. You have been warned.

Tears and Rain

Uchiha Sasuke. The soul survivor of a massacre that his brother Itachi brought on. Sasuke had sworn the ultimate revenge on his brother and to restore his clan. At the age of twelve something happened that changed the young Uchiha's mind. A kiss. But this kiss was no ordinary kiss. No, this kiss was brought on by Uzumaki Naruto, who has forever changed Sasuke's mind. Ever since the two had shared that accidental kiss, Uchiha Sasuke planned to make this boy his, totally giving up on restoring his clan. At the time he didn't know how much of a task it would turn out to be.

It's now two years later and he's finally going to make his first move. He didn't tell anyone he was gay, oh no that's the last thing he wanted to do at such a young age. Not that he cares about what the villager's think. They can fuck off for all he cares. He didn't say anything because he didn't fully grasp the concept at twelve also, so he remained straight to the public eyes. But as soon as Naruto came into view Sasuke instantly got ideas. Ideas about cuddling up to his little Naruchan. after passionate love-making. Oh yes, Sasuke would make Naruto his at all costs. After all Sasuke has the money, looks, strength, and most of all an undying love that no one else can possibly know.

Now why is Sasuke attracted to Naruto? His beautiful golden angelic locks go down into his face without his Hitai-ate. When wet from head to toe he looks like a foreign delicacy ready to be eaten (to Sasuke that isXD). He blushes deep red almost all the time making him look hot. To Sasuke all these things lead to up to one word. Fuckable. Naruto constantly wears a bright orange jacket, a black muscle shirt underneath that, bright orange pants, sandals, and the stupidest yet cutest grin ever, almost twenty-four seven. He's not bright, goofy, a pain sometimes, stubborn, and hot-headed. There's also another side to Naruto though. One that shows he's sweet, caring, dedicated, loyal, loving, and just like Sasuke. Alone.

Naruto grew up without parents since his birth. Although Sasuke lost his when he was eight he still knows that pain. A pain of constantly being alone. This is why Sasuke is drawn to him. His strange yet perfect personality. It pulls Sasuke to Naruto just like gravity. Sadly, for the past two years Sasuke's been mean to Naruto. Constantly giving him the cold shoulder, glaring, smart-mouthing, and physical fighting. The only reason Sasuke was like this was so Naruto doesn't know he likes him.

Today, Sasuke is changing all that. It's October 10th, Naruto's birthday. Sasuke vowed that on his beloved Foxes fifteenth birthday he would make the blonde dobe his at all possible costs. Sasuke, for the past two months has been on a mission. Luckily he is just getting back today. It killed him so much to be away from his Naruchan for so long. To him it's worth it, seeing how he's gonna screw his brains out later on tonight anyways. Also, Sasuke felt bad because he did not know what the villager's would do to Naruto wile he was away. Every night Sasuke dreamed of going back to Konoha to find Naruto dead somewhere.

Everyone in the village knows Naruto is the Kyuubi vessel, but Sasuke is really the only one that looks past that and sees an alone, scared, waiting-to-be-loved boy. It is 6:59 am when Sasuke walks through the gates back into Konoha. His village, his home, his life. At this time someone was also stirring. A boy waking up in his apartment. He sits straight up in his bed in a cold sweat. His eyes have a worried and scared look in them. He shouts out one word. Sasuke. Searching around him with his eyes he realizes he is still in his bed and what had happened was a dream. That word was all he thought about lately.

This boy in bed turns out to be Naruto. All he's had on his mind for the past nine months has been Sasuke. Naruto couldn't quite figure it out at first. Why he liked Sasuke that is. After all the Uchiha was rude, hurtful, and a little bit abusive towards him. Then again there were moments where Sasuke-teme (that's his nickname for Sasuke who has dubbed him dobe) could be different. Yes, Sasuke could be a whole different person when they were alone. Sasuke could be talkative, kind, and most of all...full of sorrow. Now Naruto know's he's not exactly "intelligent", but he can tell when a person is sad. And that's exactly what Sasuke usually is around him.

Finally Naruto figured out (more like assumed) that Sasuke was feeling guilty for the way he treats him. Right before Sasuke left he said something that made him think of Sasuke even more, if that's possible. He had said two little words that made something click in the blonde's head. I'm sorry. Naruto almost broke down and cried right in front of him, but kept his composure. So for the past seven months before this Naruto had been trying to figure out why he had butterflies in his stomach every time he looked at Sasuke.

And how come he woke up on many occasions with wet sheets. When Sasuke had said those words Naruto had looked right into his eyes and realized two things. One being that Sasuke was telling the truth and two being he loved Sasuke. For some unexplainable reason he loved the Uchiha more than life itself. But Naruto could never tell his friend this, in fear of losing him. And that would kill Naruto. So ever since Sasuke left he has had horrible dreams and been worried sick. Why? Because Sasuke was only supposed to be gone a month.

That first month Naruto had been ok, no bad dreams, in fact there had been no bad anything. Except for the other villagers. Lately they had been focusing most of their hate on Naruto, but he didn't care. He thought nothing bad could happen because he was in love. Oh the ignorance of youth. Although Naruto got more unwanted attention than usual he knew the villagers wouldn't dare touch him in fear of Sasuke. Maybe that's why he liked Sasuke. He's always around to protect him.

Five weeks had gone by and Sasuke hadn't returned yet. By this time Naruto was worried sick. Then in the middle of that fifth week he was "approached" at his apartment. He was thrown down a flight of stairs and was jumped on. His ribs broke instantly. There were four people that beat him. He was kicked, punched, stabbed, and had been knocked unconscious. That day Naruto almost had died. Luckily Kakashi and Iruka had found him. Instantly they took him to the hospital. Our poor blonde friend had a broken nose, two black eyes, all his ribs were broken, a fractured spine, one dislocated arm, a fractured leg, and he lost enough blood to where he should be dead. Thank god for the Kyuubi's healing powers, right.

The day before today he was released. One week had been a week of hell. Naruto had been through so much pain it almost made him wish he was dead. Sadly enough that event had been THE event that helped Naruto decide on something he dreaded. Naruto quickly gets dressed and eats. For breakfast-if you can call it that- he has a piece of toast with a cup of coffee. Now no longer sleepy he is wide awake and normal. Well not really normal. He isn't smiling his goofy smile and he isn't hyper. OH MY GOD HE'S NOT HYPER!

So basically Naruto is depressed (And with good reason). He misses his beloved Sasuke, some people beat the shit out of him, and he is fed up with life. The only reason he doesn't end it all now is because it'd be long term solution to a temporary problem and Naruto doesn't play that game. So with a heavy sigh and a loud yawn he shuffles his way back into his room. Naruto packs his stuff- clothes mostly- into two duffle bags and looks around the room. On the dresser the sun reflects off the glass of a picture. He approaches said picture and picks it up.

Shaking, he sets it back down and walks out of the room. It is a picture of Sasuke and him hanging onto each other smiling. To this day Naruto has hoped Sasuke had meant that smile one-hundred percent, but now doesn't care. As he grips the door handle he takes one last look a round his place he's called home for so many years. The walls are a form of orange and yellow, the couch is more like a love seat or recliner, there is no TV, a small wooden table made his dinning table, and there's not much more to describe.

He hung his head low and kept the tears from forming. Looking at the watch on his wrist that Sasuke bought him for his birthday last year he reads the time. 8:09 am. He drops the bags from his shoulders and takes off the watch. Naruto then throws it onto the couch. It lands upside down and something catches his eyes. He walks over and picks it up. There are words engraved on the back. They say: 'Whenever you need me I'll be here.'

With a hate in his eyes Naruto throws it down and grabs a paper and pen. He scribbles down a bunch of stuff, sets it down, picks up his stuff, and walks out the door. As he walks, flashbacks throw themselves at him like a baseball at a bat. Before he knows it he's running. No longer can he hold back tears. They begin to for at the base of his eyes and before he knows it they're streaming all the way down his face. His stomach growls fiercely, snapping him out of the painful memories and back to reality. He looks around and sees the ramen stand a block away.

"Hungry already? Ok a few bowls for the road." he says wiping his eyes and walks towards the place he could rightly call his second home.

That's one thing Naruto likes about this place. This man always has been nice to him. Except the first time he couldn't afford the bill. Since then Naruto and Taku (yes that's me! I had to put myself in here, so sorry! XP) have been best friends.

"Two miso, two chicken, four beef, and one regular please." Naruto requests blankly as he sits down.

"Sure no problem Naruto. Hey...have you been crying lately?" Taku asks the swollen-eyed blonde.

"Heh...yeah a little. See that's why I like walking in the rain Taku...no one knows I'm crying." Naruto replies quietly.

Taku is about to ask why but shook the feeling off.

"Ok I'll have your food ready in a jiffy." Taku smiles before walking away. (A/N: I would NEVER say jiffy in real life, lol)

Sasuke, meanwhile is just now at Naruto's apartment. Knocking on his door he runs over what he is gonna say in his mind. What is he going to say? _Hey Naruto, sorry I'm a month late, but I finally killed Itachi! Did you miss me? I missed you. And I have something to say. I've loved you since the day we kissed on accident. _Yeah right, if only it were that easy. Yes it doesn't sound very Uchiha-like does it, but there are times when we all aren't ourselves for one reason or another. For Sasuke that time is now. Or...so he had thought.

During his time of thinking he had stopped knocking and started more of a rapping without even realizing it. Then the door creaks open to his surprise.

"Um...Naruto?" Sasuke calls out.

When no answer is heard he steps in cautiously. He walks from the entrance to the kitchen-about ten feet- and finds nothing. Now he knows something is wrong. As he goes through the cupboards he sees no ramen. After inspecting the kitchen he walks into Naruto's room. Empty. Dresser has no clothes, closet is the same, and other objects are missing.

_Where can the dobe be? _Sasuke asks himself walking back out into the livingroom. Sasuke sits down on the couch ready to think and hears a crinkle from under him and feels something hard on his ass. _What the fuck? _He stands up and gras both objects. The solid item he realizes right away, for it's the watch he gave Naruto-dobechan last year. The other-now scrunched up- object is a note. It says:

_Sasuke. Depending on when you get this I will be gone. Heh, neither were you when I needed you most. Last week I was beaten half to death and you were nowhere to be found. Well now whenever you need me I won't be around either. I'm leaving so I won't have to deal with the constant pain of having you as a friend when I want to be so much more. Sasuke I love you. I was going to tell you when you got back but...you never did. I know for you this is weird and confusing, but it's true. The sad truth is that you don't want me. You want to revive your clan which I understand. So Sasuke...my friend and my longed for lover, I Uzumaki Naruto am saying goodbye. I love you and most likely always will. I'll also remember that kiss back when we were twelve. To me now, that was bliss. Maybe someday we'll meet up again. Hopefully._

_Sincerely Uzumaki Naruto_

A faint ringing begins in Sasuke's ears. _Naruto...loves me too? _Sasuke reads it again just to make sure he isn't seeing things. Naruto's leaving...no already gone! Maybe it's not too late. He runs out the door leaving his stuff in the apartment, the door open, but with the note and watch in his fist. Outside it is raining. It's sort of a drizzle or soft raining. Running aimlessly around Konoha, Sasuke almost is trampled to death by his fanclub/mob of obsessed girls. And sadly...somewhere in the group of girls there was one boy. Sai, oh where did his parents go wrong... Anyways, he looks at his watch (Sasuke that is) and jumps onto a buildings roof and out of the evil wenches views. It's 8:17 am.

Luckily enough for Sasuke he can see the ramen joint from the roof. Stealthily, he makes his way towards it. As soon as he walks in everything goes silent. I don't mean silent as in a teacher telling her students to shhh, but a DEAD silence where no one even breathes. The first thing Sasuke sees is a head with beautiful golden locks on top, eating hungrily. Naruto hadn't noticed the place going quiet, but he also doesn't notice Sasuke standing right behind him. All eyes in the restaurant are on the two. Sasuke is shaking from head to toe, not knowing what to say.

Taku is looking at Naruto wondering how he can be so dense at this age. This whole time the only sounds to be heard are the clanking of chopsticks against Naruto's ramen bowl and his slurping. Finally Naruto finishes and digs the money out of his pocket. He looks up and notices the look on Taku's face.

"What?" Naruto says with a confused look upon his face.

"...Dobe..." Sasuke whispers from behind.

Instantly Naruto's body tenses up and he turns around. His oceanic blue eyes meet with onyx ones. Quickly his eyes become as big as dinner plates. They look at each other with sadness and joy at the same time. Time is completely stopped to them and they stare at one another for what seems like an eternity. Finally Naruto speaks.

"Sa-sa-Sasuke-teme!" he cries out and jumps onto the some-what surprised Uchiha.

The two land on the floor with a thud. Now all that can be heard is Naruto's loud sobs. This too seems to go on forever. Everyone looks bewildered and stricken with awe. After all it's not everyday they see tow fifteen-year-old boys hugging each other lovingly in public XD. Eventually Naruto calms down enough to talk and sits up in Sasuke's lap. Sasuke props himself up and the two stare at each other once again.

"Where the fuck did you go for two months?" Naruto asks after about thirty seconds.

"I went to kill Itachi...and I succeeded." Sasuke replies as sincerely as possible.

"How'd you find me?"

"Tsk, baka no dobe, it was random. I was running from my fanclub...again."

"Sasuke there's something I have to-" Naruto stops talking when Sasuke raises up the note and watch.

I read the note...twice, heh. And uh sat on your watch. I'll buy you another one since it's your birthday. And I'm so sorry I wasn't here when you were beaten up Naruto. That shouldn't have happened at all." Sasuke says plain but apologetically.

"So...wait. Your not angry at me or scared cuz' I love you? Naruto asks very nervously.

"Well actually...no. I've liked you ever since that kiss. No dobe wait. Not liked, loved so much it hurt." Sasuke says truthfully with tears forming (a/n: had to make him a lil' soft, sorry pplz!) In his eyes.

Really Sas-" he was cut off by the Uchiha's lips lightly brushing against his.

It is a ver chaste kiss, but it gives a _very_ specific meaning. Naruto' for a second looks stunned, but quickly grins that uber hot fox grin of his. Sasuke smirks and then opens his mouth to say something when Naruto kisses him roughly. This one lasting so much longer too. Sasuke's eyes grow wide and shrink back down to where they are closed. Their tongues intertwine and rub against each other, fighting for dominance. After about three minutes Sasuke wins the battle as Naruto pulls away for air. He wraps one arm around of Naruto's head and gently grasps his silky hair, going in for another one.

This one isn't rough at all, it's pure passion and lust. He pushes his tongue in and explores the Kitsune's cavern. Instantly he tastes ramen and inwardly chuckles. Naruto can't suppress a moan as Sasuke massages his tongue against the roof of his mouth. With every move that Sasuke makes Naruto either mewls, moans, or whimpers in pleasure. Sadly there is something that breaks them apart. This something is called air. And after a minute-and-a-half it they pull apart to get some. Both are panting and looking around at the others.

Every single person has look of awe on their face. The two shrug it off and stand up.

"So...your place or mine?" Sasuke asks hugging his Naruchan and nuzzling the crook of his neck.

"Ummm... how about yours. Your bed is bigger." Naruto coos, nibbling gently on Sasuke's ear.

His whole body shudders in delight at the feeling of breath on his ear. He releases his dobe, grabs his and, and begins to walk out when Naruto stops moving. Sasuke turns around to meet Naruto's puppy dog face. He bows his head and sighs. Turning around he says 'ok' and waits for it. Out of nowhere Naruto lands on Sasuke's back and wraps his legs around his waist and arms around his neck. That's right everyone...a piggy back ride! Now Sasuke begins to walk out, this time with his adorable little blonde dobe on his back.

"Jeeze...it's been a while dobe." Sasuke grunts, getting used to having another human on his back again.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme are you calling me fat!" Naruto pouts, slapping Sasuke on the back of the head playfully.

"No, I'm just saying that we can't be doing this much more. It's gonna hurt me one day cuz you're getting too old and big." Sasuke says in between grunts.

It's still raining, but just a wee bit harder now. After a minute out in the rain both ninja are soaking wet. And to their displeasure a voice calls from behind as they cross the street. This voice...sends so much hate and annoyance through Sasuke's body that it makes him mad to even think about the voice. Or the person it belongs to for that matter.

"Sasukeee-Kun! We just wanna talk to you wait up!" The one and only she-witch Sakura calls to him.

For some reason Sasuke does stay and waits for the fanclub to catch up to him. There are some things he needs to say to them too. Now the rain is so heavy that you can barely see Sasuke, but another person on his back? Not likely, however as the Uchiha-stalkers come face to glare with Sasuke (yet again) they noticed Naruto for the first time.

"Ummm...Sasuke, what's Naruto doing on your back?" Ino asks bluntly.

"Sasuke motions for his new lover to get off and he does. When he does Sasuke wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him close to his body. All the girls' jaws drop in shock as Ssuke begins to suck on Naruto's neck. Naruto turns his head at a better angle to give Sasuke more room and moans into the feeling. Then he whines as Sasuke pulls back licking his lips.

"You see girls...you all may be infatuated with me which you seem to get confused with love. This explains how stupid and foolish all of you really are, seeing as you no NOTHING about me. Anyways, I don't like a single one of you...AT ALL, in any way possible," Sasuke sadly has to shout all this over the rain. He stops briefly to take a breath and let what he's saying take effect. "Believe me...if I had wanted one of you sad excuses for a girl as a lover...it woulda happened a long time ago. Now get this through your puny, sad little heads. I AM GAY! And Naruto is with me now! So leave me alone for I have no reason to like you or be around you." Sasuke huffs loudly at them, turns around, puts his hand in Naruto's, and walks off.

Naruto whistles and laughs. "Ouch! Damn Sasuke-Kun, did you have to be that rough with them?" he asks between laughs.

"...Yes, if I wouldn't have said that then they never would have left me-us alone."

Naruto sighs and they are silent the rest of the way, still holding each other. By the time t hey reach Sasuke's front door not a single part of their body is dry. Sasuke smirks out of nowhere totally catching Naruto off guard.

"What's so amus-" his words were cut short by the Raven's lips crashing down on his own.

The kiss was hard and quick, but full of passion. Another kiss follows right after that one, but more delicate and gentle. Naruto had been pushed up against the door with Sasuke's body right up against his. Again Naruto tries to gain dominance, but fails as the door keeping him stable opens. Sasuke grips his coat collar to keep him up and continues the kiss. They wander around, bumping into tables, walls, and other objects as they continue to share kisses of lust and passion and groping each other too. By the time Naruto and Sasuke get up to Sasuke's room (about two stories and fourteen kisses later) both their faces are red, they're panting, and their lips are swollen.

Naruto unzips his jacket and throws it to the ground where it makes a wet 'plop'. In between a kiss they laugh. Sasuke leans Naruto up against a wall in his room and puts his head on his and they catch their breaths. They look deep into one anothers eyes searching for signs of doubt or worry. When none is found Sasuke grabs Naruto and lifts him over onto the bed and gets on top of him. Sasuke runs his hands through Naruto's silk-like hair and Naruto does the same to Sasuke's corse yet bouncy raven hair as they share another kiss.

Naruto mewls into this kiss deeply as Sasuke runs his tongue over every square centimeter of his mouth. To Sasuke it still tastes like ramen as did all the kisses before it. Naruto gasps when he feels the cold damp shirt that covers his chest lift up. They break apart to remove this unneccary article of clothing. But Sasuke doesn't stop there, he works his hands down to the zipper on his Naruchan's pants. Slowly he pulls them down, looking up at Naruto and licking his lips the whole time. _God how I love foreplay. Teasing Naruto is fun!_

_God I hate this teasing! Why does Sasuke have to make everything he does so...sensual? Oh well, it's so hot when he licks his lips. Wait...why does it feel colder in here? _He looks down past Sasuke's gorgeous eyes and notices that he is now completely nude. Grabbing for a pillow to cover himself with he yelps as weight is added on his upper body. Naruto turns his headback to meet deep black orbs.

"Why do you want to hide yourself from me?" Sasuke asks seriously.

Naruto blushes so red that he can be called a lobster. "I'm... nervous and-and-and-"

"Hard?" Sasuke finises for him and smirks.

" Heh, yeah. Oi, you haven't taken off your clothes yet Sasuke-teme." Naruto pouts still turning redder.

Sasuke continues smirking and gets up. As he removes his shirt his smirk turns into a wide grin. After he too is fully naked he looks at Naruto with a tint of red on his cheeks as he sees his dobe's reaction.

Naruto stares in awe at Sasuke's beautiful physique and begins to drool as he guides his eyes up and down his body. _Oh. My. God! He's huge! _Naruto thinks as he stares directly at his Raven's hard, long member.

Sasuke chuckles to himself as Naruto gulps really loud with his eyes fixed on his erection. He begins to get back on top of Naruto when he takes a turn at body-watching. And of course Sasuke's eyes fall onto Naruto's also hard member. After he's done looking at his foxes entire gorgeous body, he decides to smirk again.

"What's so funny about me Sasuke?" Naruto asks blushing a dark red yet again.

"Nothing Naruto...I'm smirking cuz' this is gonna be fun." Sasuke replies crawling back onto his fox.

Naruto almost cries at hearing his name. It's not so much that his name was said, but more like who said it. Then he squeaks when he feels Sasuke's erection on his stomach. That quickly passes as his Uchiha lover begins to suck and nibble on his ear. At this, Naruto moans into the feeling. Saliva is dripping in a matter of moments. Sasuke moves down to Naruto's neck and nibbles on it too. Naruto's eyes roll into the back of his head as Sasuke is doing this on his "spot". A gasp of pain and pleasure escapes Naruto as Sasuke bites down hard and draws blood.

As soon as it reaches Naruto's soft, beautiful skin Sasuke laps it up hungrily. Now that Sasuke has left his mark he leaves some soft wet kisses all the way down to Naruto's right nipple. He rubs and tweaks the left one while taking the other in his mouth. Naruto runs his hands through his Uchiha's hair and grinds his hips against his too. Satisfied with Naruto's reaction he moves down even further and leaves butterfly kisses in his wake. Sasuke stops at Naruto's waist line and takes Naruto's throbbing erection in his grip. Slowly he begins to pump it, getting soft cries of pleasure in return.

The faster he pumps, the more Naruto arches into the touches. He takes Naruto's sac in his free hand and massages it roughly. This makes Naruto's cries not so soft (heehee XD). The hands that have helped Naruto with his sexual apatite (somewhat), disappear. Taking his pleasure with them. Now his moans turn into whimpers as he opens his eyes.

"Sasuke-Kun, I was about to cum!" Naruto pouts starring deeply into his mates' onyx-colored eyes.

"Mmm... exactly. Don't worry my little fox, I'm not stopping this, We're both enjoying this too much." Sasuke replies smirking.

Naruto gives him a confused look. Then before he can blink twice, Sasuke has the tip of his erection in his mouth. He hears a really loud gasp come from his Kitsune and runs his tongue around and around it. In return his hair gets ruffled and griped while he moves his tongue around the little sit at the top. Sasuke decides to stop the teasing and engulfs Naruto's whole erection into his mouth, which they both love. He feels Sasuke's tongue roam up and down the underside and moves his hands down on his Raven's shoulders for better grip.

As he arches himself deeper into the Raven's throat, he gets nibbled on in return. As Sasuke runs his tongue around Naruto's member one last time he feels a liquid shoot into his mouth. Naruto exhales loudly as he fills Sasuke with his seed. He releases his grip and slumps back exhausted. Meeting the eyes of his lover, Naruto grins sheepishly and chuckles as he sees Sasuke licking his lips.

"So...I taste that good huh?

"Um-hm. Yes and I'll always love that taste."

"Hmmm... well maybe next time I'll get to see how you taste."

"Maybe...we'll see."

With that their little conversation is over. Lips crash upon lips after Sasuke crawls back up to Naruto. This is their shortest kiss as the Raven pulls away from the fox. Eyes lock on eyes, one set asking a silent question waiting for the other set to reply. Naruto picks up on this instantly and nods in approval. A quick peck on the lips from Naruto as reassurance sends Sasuke up on his feet. He strides over to his dresser and grabs a small bottle of lubricant and then strides back over to his oh-so-sexy, wet, and very aroused Kitsune.

Sasuke opens it up and applies some to three of his fingers. He climbs back o top of Naruto and spreads his legs apart with his knee. Naruto stares up at Sasuke with a hint of worry in them. The Uchiha notices this and caresses his Naruchan's cheek.

"It's ok. It'll only hurt at first." He says very caring and reassuringly.

He gets a series of blinks in return and sticks a finger at the others entrance. Slowly he pushes in and waits for his mate to adjust. After about fifteen seconds of moving the first finger around he slips in the second one and starts a scissor-like motion to widen Naruto's hole. Finally the third finger is let in and he pushes in deeply. Searching for his blonde lovers prostate.

After a few moments Naruto cries out and grips Sasuke's shoulders. _Found it. _He rams his fingers into the same spot three more times for fun then withdraws them. Sasuke then applies a lot of the lube to his massive erection and straddles Naruto's hips. As he positions himself at Naruto's entrance he glances at his face. By now they both were sweaty, exhausted, and still ready for more. After gaining his Kitsune's final approval he thrusts into him hard. Naruto clasps his hands onto Sasuke's shoulders and digs his nails in his skin at the pain.

Sasuke leans down and begins to suck on his neck again. This time with more lust. Naruto loosens his grip a little and mewls into the feeling. It takes a little bit more time, but he finally adjusts to Sasuke's size. So the Uchiha pulls out to where only the head is in and then thrusts in hard. Hitting his mates prostate instantly. Naruto meets Sasuke's rhythm with his own and moans in ecstasy as his Raven sucks and nibbles his collar-bone, neck, ear, and shoulders while he rams into him.

"SASUKE!" Naruto can't help but shout as his prostate is hit over and over again. "Fuck me harder! Faster...I'm...almost the-there!"

Naruto gives one last cry of pleasure before he releases himself all over the both of them. Sasuke, however isn't finished yet and continues to nail the exhausted blonde. He fives five more thrusts before he too cums. He releases and collapses on top of Naruto as his discharge leaks out and down his leg. Naruto takes one of Sasuke's fingers and wipes it across his chest in his own cum.

Then he puts it to his lips and sticks it in his mouth and sucks it all off.

"Mmmmm...you were right. I do taste good." he grins his sly fox grin at the Uchiha and pulls him into a soft, sweet embrace. "I love you Uchiha Sasuke...now and forever."

"And I love you too Uzumaki Naruto... now and forever."

"So...no more tears and rain?"

"No Naruto...no more tears and rain."

The two ex-best friends and now lovers fall asleep minutes later still holding each other.


End file.
